


Alaskan Nights

by Lully



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Dave and Hal, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nsfw in tags, Rimming, Top Solid Snake, Trip to Jupiter, bottom otacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lully/pseuds/Lully
Summary: After the Shadow Moses Incident, David and Hal escaped out to David's cabin in Alaska. Living together has brought the two closer than before, and it all builds up to this night...this beautiful Alaskan night.
Relationships: Otacon & Solid Snake, Otacon/Solid Snake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Alaskan Nights

**Author's Note:**

> HEY this has been sitting in my drafts forever.  
> I finalllllly finished it!
> 
> Again, this is very self-indulgent and sappy for my sake. I want these boys to be happy QuQ
> 
> Also, ignore that I never mention his huskies. Pretend they're all asleep in David's bed or something.
> 
> love u guys :)
> 
> BONUS: I'm totally okay with people doing podfics or fanart of my work! don't need to ask :3 I'd be over the moon to see any of it!

Alaskan nights are beautiful.

Hal was sitting out on the porch of David’s cabin, gazing up at the sky. The cup of tea in his hands warmed his body as the wind chilled the air. This was nice. Nicer than anything Hal’s experienced in his life, not like that was saying much.

“Mind if I smoke?”

David interrupts the peace, coming out the front door of the cabin to join Hal.

“Not really. Just don’t blow it in my face.”

David lets out a soft chuckle, “I’ll try not to.” David took a seat beside Hal and lit his cigarette. Hal sipped his tea.

Hal listened to the wind blowing the trees, the snow rolling across the ground. There was nothing but nature around them. For once, Hal was glad not to be surrounded by screens.

“I think I get why you retired out here.”

“Hm?” David looks over at him.

“It’s so calm. After what we’ve been through…” Hal stops himself. They both promised to not talk about it too much. “It’s just...I needed this.”

“It’s a well-deserved break, for you,” David responds, putting his cig to his lips and puffing smoke.

“For me? What do you mean?” Hal turned his head, confused by David’s implications.

David frowned slightly, “I’m a soldier, Hal, I was born to fight. I don’t get breaks.”

Hal just watches David, a sad expression on his face. David was so strong. So unlike Hal. He couldn’t tell him how much he admired him. It hurt to hear him talk like that.

“...Alaska is magical. The way the sun will leave for months. I like the night. It’s peaceful.” David speaks up again, looking into the sky.

“I agree. It’s the closest thing we could get to Jupiter, huh?” Hal jokes, and they both laughed quietly.

“Yeah,” David responded, smoking.

The two sat together in silence, watching the sky and relaxing. These few weeks they’ve spent in Alaska have been so freeing for Hal. Spending time, alone and free from responsibilities, all with his closest friend. There’s no one he’d rather be with than David.

That thought stays a bit in Hal’s mind. He glances over and watches David. David looked worn. Even at his young age, there were faint wrinkles coming in by his eyes, which were also darkened from lack of sleep.

Hal’s learned how David sleeps. It’s more like a series of night terrors. Hal stayed up listening to David’s mumbles and jolts. He was there for him the few times the dreams woke him up in a panic, being a shoulder to lean on while he gathered himself again.

Hal couldn’t imagine the burden David carries. A true soldier. Unlike Hal, the measly programmer who only happened to meet David on his mission. He considers himself very lucky.

“Hal?”

David brings Hal back to earth, and Hal realizes he was caught staring. “Oh, sorry. Just thinking about it all.”

“All?” David inquires, unbothered by Hal’s gaze.

“Yeah. You’re...you’re a great man, David.”

David snorts, “I don’t know about that.”

“No, really. I’m glad I met you.” Hal becomes sincere, the late hour bringing out the honesty in him.

“Same here.” David smiles slightly, flicking the ash off his cigarette. “You’ve been a truer friend than most, Hal. Thanks for sticking by me.”

“I’m returning the favor. You saved my life, man. I mean, that’s….” Hal trails off, taking a sip of his tea. “And I don’t just mean with Cyborg Ninja. If you hadn’t shown up, let me know what was going on...I could’ve just been cannon fodder, you know?”

“Yeah, to my bullets.” David groans and Hal quickly protests.

“That’s not what I meant. You didn’t do that, you helped me.” Hal turns to David to show his seriousness.

“I did.” David turns to face Hal as well, his face glowing in the moonlight.

David looked wild. He wasn’t bothering to groom in the hiding they were in, letting his stubble grow out of control along with the mullet. Hal liked the look on him.

“Just...thanks. For everything.” Hal plainly states, rubbing his hand along the cup of tea.

“Right back at you,” David replies with a grin, and Hal laughs. “So, is this compliment fest over?”

“I don’t know, do you want it to be?” Hal teases, and David mushes out his cigarette.

“I didn’t mind it.” Something was oddly genuine about David’s tone, so much so that it made Hal drop his teasing act quickly.

“Yeah, well, you’re important to me, Snake.” Hal slips up and blushes a tad.

David raised an eyebrow, “And you’re important to me, Otacon.”

Hal felt his face heat up as David turned to look at him. Something in his eyes made Hal’s hands start to shake.

The stars felt like they were spinning around them as David slowly leaned in closer, his eyes hooded. Hal glasses were fogging by the time David had leaned all the way over, softly pressing his lips to the others.

Hal’s heart pounded in his chest, like a timer counting out the long kiss.

David then pulls away, eyes locked on Hal’s.

“David…” Hal responds, eyes lowered and body relaxed. His kiss had sent him into a trance. “I...I didn’t know you…”

David interrupts, “It’s okay, Hal. It doesn’t matter. This does.” Snake leans in again, this time taking Hal’s lips with slightly more passion.

David moves forwards, putting his hand on the side of Hal’s face, deepening the kiss and filling Hal with more warmth than the tea could ever give. Hal drops his teacup and wraps his arms around David’s shoulders.

“Dave…” Hal softly moans into David’s mouth as David hugs Hal close with his other arm. Their bodies pressed together and created a heat that blocked out even the coldest Alaskan wind.

“Hal…” David responds, drawing away from the kiss to press their foreheads together. David just gazed into Hal’s eyes, weaving their hands together so that their fingers interlocked. “You mean so much to me. Living out here with you has been like a dream. I don’t want it to end.”

“Me either, Dave,” Hal responds quietly, looking up at David. His heart fluttered at the sweet words melting like margarine in Hal’s ears.

“Do you…” David pauses, kissing Hal’s forehead, “want to go inside?”

The suggestion and gentleness in his voice made Hal’s chest tighten. His whole body felt tingly and warm.

  
  


“Yes.”

  
  


The two went inside the cabin and made their way to the couch in the center of the room, faced in front of the fireplace. David has started a fire, and the warmth of the burning logs filled the room nicely. Hal was curled up on the couch, with David’s arm around him.

They kissed affectionately, their movements slight but ever so passionate. Hal had never kissed anyone before and was a bit clumsy with his technique, but David guided him well. Hal had never thought kissing would feel so good.

The kisses stop briefly, and David pulls back to look at Hal. “I...I never felt like this before.”

“What do you mean?” Hal softly responds, holding David’s arm.

“I mean...I want us to be together.” Hal knew what he was suggesting, and felt his face get hot. “I...Hal, I’ve had sex. Meaningless sex. I don’t want that with you.”

Hal felt his heart beating in his chest. “I’m...I haven’t done it before, but I think…” He could see David’s face, watching in anticipation, “I want my first time to be with you.”

The expression that glides over David’s face makes Hal’s body shiver. He looked ethereal. “I...” David moves in to give Hal another kiss, “...want something meaningful with you. I want this to be more than physical. Do you know what I mean?”

Hal watched the emotions washing over David’s face, delicate and honest. “I do. I...want to be yours, David. Make me yours.”

David’s eyes lit up like the fire flickering beside them, “I’d love to.”

David and Hal continue their kissing, David now running his hands slowly under Hal’s shirt. His fingertips grazing Hal’s stomach made him twitch, but he relaxed under David’s touch. David reaches Hal’s chest and runs his hands around to hold Hal’s back. His hands then run down, along his waist to hold his hips. Hal felt himself melting into David’s touch, the sensation calming every muscle in his body. Hal breaks away from the kiss to look at David.

“Yeah?” David asks, a nervous look on his face.

“I…” Hal gazes into David’s eyes, distracting himself, “this feels right.”

David grins slightly, “I want it to.” David sits back suddenly and moves to pull his shirt over his head. Hal isn’t prepared and is stunned by David’s body. His carved chest and abs glistening in the firelight, a few light scars decorating his tan skin. Hal watched in astonishment. He leans forwards, running a hand slowly over David’s stomach and then chest.

No words are shared. Just eye contact that said everything Hal was thinking. David reaches over to take Hal’s shirt in his hand, slowly pulling it over his head as well. Hal lets him, but his glasses snag on the shirt, getting pulled off as well. The sudden action makes Hal laugh, and David snickers a bit as well.

“Sorry,” David apologized.

“It’s okay,” Hal reassures, grabbing his glasses and placing them behind the couch. “I don’t need them anyway.

David stares at Hal, and Hal nervously pushes some hair behind his ear. “I haven’t seen you without your glasses....you’re pretty.”

“Pretty?” Hal teases the word choice, flustered by the compliment.

“Oh, I meant,” David tries to backtrack, but Hal interrupts him.

“No, it’s okay, Dave. Thank you.” Hal puts his arms out and wraps them around David’s neck. David lets out a sigh of relief before moving forwards to kiss Hal again.

The two lean back, David now on top of Hal as the two kissed on the couch. David places a hand beside Hal’s shoulder and another holding onto the couch to keep him up, whilst Hal pulls himself upon David. Their skin was touching in new places and burned hotter than the fire. Hal felt himself retracting a bit, and David noticed.

“Are you okay?” David pulls away to ask, concern on his face.

“Yeah, it’s just…” Hal looks down at his pale chest, his body thin enough that his ribs were slightly visible. “I guess I’m a little self-conscious.”

“About what?” David sits back, resting on his knees in front of Hal. Hal sat up as well, moving his arms to hug his chest.

“Well, you’re handsome, Dave, with your muscles and all. My body’s...kind of an embarrassment.” Hal says, feeling himself blush as David looked him down.

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I’m actually kind of jealous of your body.” David’s reply shocks Hal, and he cocks his head at him.

“What? How could you want to look all twiggish like me?”

“Your skin’s smooth, clean. My body’s dented, like an old car. You’re….” David’s eyes staring at Hal’s chest made him nervous, “You’re perfect.”

Hal’s body heated up from the compliment, and he mimics the motion of pushing his glasses up before remembering they’re not there.

“You’re perfect, too, Dave. Scars and all.” Hal was shocked that someone as strong as David could have insecurities, but he supposes it’s human nature.

“If you say so,” David replies with a small smile before moving forwards to scoop Hal into a hug. Hal wraps his arms around David, his fingers pressing into firm muscle. His hands then move up to tangle into David’s hair, running his fingers through it gently.

Dave pulled back, holding onto Hal’s shoulders, and stared at him. His eyes were piercing as if they could see into Hal’s thoughts. Then, David leaned in. Hal opened his mouth in anticipation but was caught off guard when David’s lips landed on his neck instead.

David kisses Hal’s neck softly, his breath hot and sticky on Hal’s skin. Hal felt his body reacting to the sensation, his breaths becoming shallow. David began to suck gently but enough to leave marks on Hal, trailing from neck to collarbone. Hal watched as David lowered himself more, beginning to kiss his chest. The nerves were growing in his stomach, but they melt quickly when David takes Hal’s left nipple into his mouth.

“Aah- David,” Hal responds to the feeling, embarrassed by the sound of his own voice. David answers the call by sucking on Hal’s nipple, his teeth barely grazing it in a way that sent shivers down Hal’s spine.

David suddenly pulls back, “Do you like that?”

Hal’s face flushes at the question. He thinks David is just genuinely asking, but under these circumstances, talk like that was rather...erotic.

“Yes, David, keeping going,” Hal encourages him just so they don’t have to keep making eye contact, and David nods before dipping back to sucking the nipple.

Hal feels his back beginning to arch up as David’s tongue plays against his skin, his mouth emitting small noises that were quite animal. Hal put a hand over his mouth to attempt to stop the sounds.

David takes a moment to breathe, panting gently against Hal’s chest. He glances up and notices Hal. “Why are you covering your mouth?”

“O-Oh, I was just, uh, being kind of loud,” Hal awkwardly answers, moving his hand away to scratch the back of his head.

David turns his head, “That’s okay, no one’s around for miles. We won’t be heard.”

Hal was once again flustered by David’s casualness.  _ You’ll hear me. _ Hal thought it, but couldn’t interject before David began working at his chest again.

Hal, now a little reassured by David, allowed himself to react openly. He noticed that his breathing was getting quick, and Hal was starting to whimper like a puppy. As David kept kissing him, he noticed his body was reacting. Hal panics at the idea of David, who was on top of him, feeling the growth in his shorts.

David sits up suddenly, wiping the saliva from his chin. “How are you feeling?”

Hal was feeling great, and his eyes noticed the scattered bruises beginning to form on his chest. “I feel good, Dave. Do you want me to…?” Hal sits up too, gesturing with his hands towards David’s body.

“Oh, you don’t have to,” David replies, scratching his chin.

“I want you to feel good too,” Hal replies, taking David’s hand.

David looks surprised, “I guess...that makes sense. I’m kind of used to just, uh...doing all the work.”

Hal giggles, “You deserve a little special treatment.”

Hal places his hands gently on David’s shoulders, running them down his chest and abs. Hal glances up at David to catch his eyes, and Hal leans in to kiss David’s cheek. “What do you want?”

“Um…” David was the flustered one now, not used to being asked about his needs. He glances down towards his crotch, and Hal catches on to follow. His eyes go down and widen at the outline in David’s sweatpants.

“Can I touch it?” Hal asks, his voice small as he grew nervous.

David looked just as shy, “I...yeah.”

Hal takes his right hand and gently places it at the waistband of David’s sweatpants. Slowly, he drags his fingers down and around the shape in the pants. Hal can feel David’s chest expand as he takes a deep breath. Hal’s heart was pounding as he carefully rubbed his palm over the hard mass, warm friction growing between his palm and the fabric. David makes a small noise that startles Hal, and he glances up to see David’s face has turned dark with a blush. Hal watches David as he continues to touch him, admiring the expressions on his face. David seemed a little embarrassed to be watched but couldn’t look away from Hal, their eyes locked.

Hal bit his lip a bit as he felt David up, getting quite hard himself while doing so. “David…” Hal quietly says his name as he moves his hand to slide it beneath the waistband, quickly coming into contact with skin. David wasn’t wearing underwear.

David tenses at the touch, shuddering as Hal’s fingers wrap around his cock. “Ah...Hal,” David groans, his hips rocking forward against Hal’s wrist. Hal desperately wanted to see what he was touching, and he gently pulled so that David’s cock would be released from his pants.

It was large and tan, just like him. Hal was intimidated.

David kept rocking his hips up and down, gently pushing his cock in Hal’s hand. The action turned Hal on, seeing David pleasure himself. Hal moved his hand up and down, rubbing David’s cock, warming up his palm.

“...Damn,” David mumbles under his breath, leaning back on the couch and putting the back of his hand on his forehead. David shut his eyes but Hal still watched them as he jerked David off.

“D-...Do you like that?” Hal mimics David’s statement from earlier, an attempt at teasing in a situation that definitely didn’t call for it. Hal was about to curse himself out when David takes his hand off his head, opening his eyes to look at Hal.

“I do. I like it a lot.” David answered, dead serious, and took Hal by the sides of his face to kiss him. This kiss was much stronger than the ones before it, more force behind David as he took Hal’s mouth. Hal moans in return, continuing to touch David as he kissed him passionately. David seemed more urgent with the more Hal stroked him, and Hal found himself quickening his pace. David got to a point where he had to break the kiss to lean his forehead on Hal’s shoulder, shuddering. “Hal….Fuck,”

David suddenly takes a hand and reaches for Hal’s waist. Hal gasps at the sudden touch, “David,”

“Let me…let me make it mutual.” David manages to groan out, sitting back and looking down while sliding his hand into Hal’s pants. Hal shudders at his touch, and David takes no time in pulling Hal’s cock out.

“Aah, David...touch me,” Hal asks between soft breaths, continuing his stroking of David’s member. David replies by doing so, moving his hand up and down on Hal’s cock.

Hal whines at the sensation, lowering his head. He feels his pacing becoming uneven as he gets distracted in pleasure. David doesn’t seem to mind though, as he hurried to match his pace to Hal’s, unraveling the two of them.

“Hal...Look at me.” David commands and Hal does so, meeting David’s intense gaze. David’s mouth was slightly agape as he mouth breathed, watching Hal’s reaction. Hal was bright red at this point, his pale skin completely flushed, and he leaned in to put his forehead against David’s.

The two sat in the position for a good while, looking into each other's eyes while mutually masturbating. The new and exciting sensations were making Hal’s whole body vibrate. David takes a deep breath and leans forward to kiss Hal momentarily. Hal was surprised by David’s sudden halt, moving his hand off Hal's cock and up to gently touch his face. Hal stops as well.

“Hal, can I...” David spoke slowly, Hal is unsure if he was tired or just thinking about what to say. “Can I fuck you?”

Hal feels his face burning at David’s boldness. David’s expression was serious and incredibly sexy. Hal thought about the request for a minute and knew if they did that he might explode.

“If...you promise to be gentle,” Hal responds, wrapping his arms around David’s neck.

“I can do that,” David says it like he’s also trying to assure himself, and he smiles at Hal before kissing him.

David uses the kiss to lean the two of them back on the couch, all while he pulled Hal’s hips up against his. Hal’s heart was beating in anticipation.

David broke the kiss to sit up, now positioned between Hal’s legs. He moves to take the waistband of Hal’s pants, pulling them further down and off his legs with a little struggle. Hal felt his nerves built being completely exposed, under David’s stare.

David seemed more admiring than judging, however, his eyes gliding across Hal’s body. He leaned down suddenly, pulling Hal’s hips upwards and pulling Hal further down on the couch.

“What are you-” Hal tries to ask but is interrupted by the sensation of David’s tongue pressing at his entrance. Hal immediately breaks into a loud moan. David’s tongue rolls around his entrance, a gentle pressure that was making Hal’s whole body shake. David pressed his tongue even more, so much so that it was beginning to enter Hal. “Ungh, Dave!”

David smiles slightly at Hal’s reaction, beginning to tongue fuck him. Hal could hardly handle the feeling, moving his hands to hold his burning hot face. His eyes teared up, not in pain but pleasure, unlike anything he’s ever felt.

“David…” Hal kept moaning his name, overwhelmed and hot as hell. David finally pulled back once he felt Hal was wet enough.

“You like that?” David teases, commenting on the amount of noise Hal had made.

Hal just laughed exhaustedly, “uh, yea…”

“Well you’re gonna love this,” David responds, sitting up and spitting his palm, rubbing his cock in his hand. Hal watches and feels the butterflies in his stomach, shimmying up on his elbows to better position himself. David then takes his cock, lining it up with Hal’s entrance before slowly pushing in the tip.

The elbows idea falls through quickly and Hal falls onto his back, gasping loudly. David continues to push himself into Hal, and Hal moves his hands forward to hold onto David’s hands, which were gripping his hips. “Ooh, fuck, David-”

“Yeah,” David moans, “you’re tight as hell.”

Hal laughs a little, “I’d think so.”

David chuckles too and they both just stare at each other. David’s cock now rested all the way inside of Hal, and the feeling was strange. He felt like he was full. David’s eyes were locked with Hal’s as he slowly pulled his hips back, beginning a slow-paced thrust in and out of Hal.

Hal focussed carefully on his breathing, trying to adjust to the feeling. His voice emitted small little noises that seemed to be encouraging David, as his pace grew with each moan.

“Fuck,” David mumbles and leans forwards to put his hands on both sides of Hal’s head, hovering above him. He rocks his hips back and pushes himself in at a new angle, one that tickled Hal amazingly and caused him to yelp in a very embarrassing manner. David smirks, “Feel good?”

“Y-yeah….” Hal responds, blushing. Looking up at David like this made his heart flutter. He looked so handsome, so serious about what he was doing.

“God,” David thrusts into Hal particularly harder than before, “you look….you look so amazing.”

Hal gasped and wrapped his arms around David’s neck. “So do you.”

David smiled and leaned down to kiss Hal, deeper than the ones before it. David must’ve begun losing himself in it as he began to increase in speed. Hal found himself gasping suddenly as David started pounding him.

“David, oh my god-” Hal hears himself say as he pulls David’s head into his chest.

David slows suddenly, “Sorry, too much?”

“No...not at all, I….” Hal felt his body ache at the sudden stop, “That felt amazing.”

David grinned and quickly picked up speed again, Hal going back to his whimpers and moans.

The fireplace created unique shadows that made David and Hal’s bodies flicker. David’s hips were rolling into Hal’s body, making him shake in pleasure. He had never had sex before. This, Hal thought, will be the best he’s ever had. David wasn’t as noisy as Hal was, but was certainly grunting and breathing heavy. His blue eyes and dark lashes were so stunning in the firelight. Hal couldn’t do anything but stare at David’s face.

“Touch yourself.” David suddenly demanded, his voice low and raspy. Hal felt his chest tighten. He obeys, taking a hand and wrapping it around his cock. The added sensation sent trembles up his spine, and Hal eagerly began to pump himself.

“Mmmh,” Hal moans, “D-David, I…”

“Me too,” David reads Hal’s mind, his thrusting suddenly becoming sporadic.

Hal can see the cells in his eyes as he leans back into the couch, back arching. His free hand reaches back, grabbing onto a couch cushion to stabilize himself. David starts grunting louder, heavily pounding his hips into Hal’s, making Hal gasp with each movement.

“Aah!” Hal moans, body jerking violently as he cums on his and David’s chests. His whole body trembled as David continued pumping in him, riding out his orgasm to the fullest.

Once a sweat starts breaking out on Hal’s back, David suddenly pulls out and starts pumping his cock above Hal’s hips.

“Shit...Hal-” David groaned low, cumming on Hal’s stomach. He then falls forwards, his chest colliding with Hal’s as they fell from their high.

They lay together like that, sweaty bodies, breathing heavily against each other. David lifts his body up so his head could hover just about Hal’s, staring into his eyes. Both their faces were red and pupils blown out, reveling in the afterglow.

“....You’re amazing, Snake…” Hal softly says, wrapping his arms around David’s neck. “Ah- I mean, David,”

“It’s okay. You weren’t half-bad yourself, Otacon.” David teases, leaning down to gently kiss the other. “...thank you so much. For being here with me. And this.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Dave,” Otacon ran his thumbs up and down on David’s neck, “I’m so glad I’m with you...you’ve changed my life.”

David looks awed by that statement, eyes widening. He sits back, holding onto Hal anyway he could, now moving his hands to hold his waist. “This...this is perfect. I wish this could last forever.”

“We can pretend it can,” Hal responds, sitting up and placing his hands on David’s lap, “we’re...we’re on Jupiter. No one can find us here. We don’t have to worry about anything.”

David smiles slightly at Hal’s wishing. “Yeah, okay. Jupiter it is.”

With that, the two snuggled up on the couch, spending the rest of the night chatting by the fire. David and Hal on their own little Jupiter, away from the world and all it’s problems.


End file.
